Hellsing's Combat Butler
by scxndxl
Summary: Aileen Backus is a maid, special kind of maid. Truth is, she's a vampire from the 1800s with great combat skills. After her master gets murdered, she vows to get revenge on the red-coated bastard who did it. But what happens when she ends up working with the red-coated bastard? Will she still try to kill him or do her job right?
1. Character Info: Aileen Backus

**CHARACTER INFO: AILEEN BACKUS**

**Hair color: **When Aileen is calm and friendly, her hair is a frosty white. For example, if you call her beautiful or give her a present, her hair will stay frosty. If she's angry or engaged in battle, her hair shifts to a dark charcoal color.

**Eye color: **Just like how her hair color changes with attitude, her eyes do the same. The only difference is that Aileen's eyes in her calm state are icy blue and garnet when angry. When she worked for Mr. Dawson, her master, her eyes were always icy blue, but when she saw him get murdered, her eyes quickly turned garnet as she vowed to get revenge.

**Relationships: **Aileen's major relationship was with her master. She had what she thought was a fling turn into a romantic relationship. Even with him dead, she still loves him and hopes to meet him again.

**Birthdate: **May 8, 1869

**Background: **Aileen was born in Bristol, England and raised by herself, roaming the streets and alleys. She got her great combat skills from being on the streets and hanging with bums. A certain stranger, Mr. Dawson, passed her as she sat inside of a cardboard box, pat her head and tell her "Everything will be alright, little one.". He brought her in his home and let her work there for free, but when she turned 19, he told her it's time to go. Aileen told him that she loves working for him, hiding her true feelings from him, and doesn't want to leave. Mr. Dawson changed her into a vampire by sinking his fangs into her neck, having her fall in love with him even more. When he gets murdered in their home in front of Aileen's eyes, she promises to avenge his death before she dies.

**Outfit: **Her outfit for her time with Mr. Dawson is a navy blue maid dress with a white apron, thigh-high socks connected to a garter belt where she holds her daggers, and a pair of low-heeled Mary Jane's. When she works for Hellsing, her outfit is changed a bit. For Hellsing, she wears a black dress shirt with white vertical lines running down it with a ribbon, a black skirt with white lace detail on the front, thigh-high low-heeled boots with a garter that holds her daggers, and fingerless gloves.

**Personality: **Aileen is a yan/dandere at times. She spends most of her time reading, writing, and cleaning. If something needs cleaning, she'll ask how it happened then clean it. If it's a ridiculous reason, she'll put it at the end of her list of things to do. If you try to have a conversation with her, you'll be lucky if she has interest in it and continues to speak.


	2. Prologue

**AILEEN POV**

The streets...are so dirty. I'm cold. I'm lonely at night. Why did my parents have to die? Why did those people have to kill my mother and father? I wiped off the tears that were drizzling down my face, I miss my parents. What can I do? I'm just an 8-year-old girl, I have no job, no money, nothing. I can't do anything but just sit here in my cardboard box and cry. No, I won't cry anymore, I refuse to! Just because I'm an 8-year-old girl doesn't mean anything! I can do whatever I want!

I got out of my cardboard box and began walking down the usual alley. I met with my friends, Larry, Sean, and Alicia, to speak with them. "Hi, Aileen!" they said to me at once.

"Hi, guys," I said back, "do you wanna make some money?" All of their eyes glowed as I asked that question.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Alicia shouted. "But how?"

I pointed towards a knife sitting on the ground near us. "With that."

"But how?" Alicia repeated herself. I sighed and pointed at the short logs of wood next to it.

"Oh! Wait...I don't get it," Sean said. I sighed again at the idiot.

"Oh my goodness," I said irritated, "we can make and sell wood carvings on the street!"

"Oh! Okay, I get it now!" Sean exclaimed. Finally, you moron.

"Alright, let's get carving!" Larry said, encouraging the others.

**3 hours later****...**

No one in Bristol bought or took interest in our carvings. Well, a little boy did, around the age of five, but got pulled away from his mother, telling him they don't buy stuff from dirty people. I sighed depressed, I looked over at Larry, Sean, and Alicia, they looked depressed too.

"Um, Aileen," Alicia said.

"Yes?"

"It's getting late, we should go to bed," she said, yawning and stretching.

"Fine, goodnight you idiots," I said, turning my back towards them.

"We love you too, Aileen," Larry said, walking away with Alicia and Sean.

"Shut up..." I mumbled to myself. A large shadow cast over me, I turned my head towards it's direction to see a man with brown hair and red eyes, standing tall. "Go away," I told him, not caring who he was. He didn't move, he just stayed there, staring at me inside of my box.

"What a troubled child," he said to me.

"Shut up and go away," I said, trying to turn my back even more, but something was stopping me from doing so.

"Why not just say, 'Help me, mister'?" he said with a wide grin across his face.

"Wha? Just go away," I said, he stared at me even more. "Go...away." His red eyes were staring harder at me. "Please..." I began sobbing, "go...go away. Leave me...alone!"

"Everything will be alright, little one," told me as he patted my head. I blushed, not feeling this...feeling before. I leaned in to the patting with a slight smile forming on my face. "Would you like to stay with me?"

"Yes, I would," I answered. My parents told me not to go anywhere with strangers but...I felt safe around him. I barely know him and I feel safe and secure when he's by me. I feel as if I'm making the right choice though. I don't think I'll ever want to be separated from this man.

* * *

**"Everything will be alright, little one." ~ Allen Dawson**


	3. Chapter 1

**ALLEN POV**** (Year 1888)**

It's been years since I've gotten Aileen off the streets, she's so thankful I did so. Everyday she would come inside my study with my blood and thank me for helping her. I would always tell her to get lost or just to leave me alone for a minute, but I didn't want her too. I want Aileen, I want Aileen to only be mine. Every time I bring over a male guests, they always have their eyes set on her, I have to protect her since she's still human. But that's not the reason why I want Aileen, I want to marry her, I love her. She's so precious to me, I need to get my scent on her so other males can keep their eyes off of her. I'm sure she's a virgin, she's innocent and pure looking.

I hear her knock at my door, "Master, are you ready for your blood? I've got it warm today."

"Yes, come in," I told her, she came in as told, looking beautiful as usual. The way how her dress squeezes her mouth-watering breasts together, her stockings are skin tight to her long legs, her beautiful frosty short hair, and those icy blue eyes hypnotize me. I can't help but gaze at her with my mouth partially open. She placed the cup of warm blood on my desk, having some of it spill on her breasts.

"M-Master! I apologize, I made a mess, and it's in your study. I'll clean it up right away," she said as she was going to walk away. I grabbed her by her wrist, keeping her in the study with me. "Master, what are you doing?"

"Making you mine."

* * *

**AILEEN POV**

"Making me...yours?" I asked as he had a firm grip on my wrist.

"Yes, I want you," he said in a sensual tone. He wants me...? Does he really? I...want him too. I've always wanted him, ever since I was 15 I wanted him. I've loved Master for the longest, and I couldn't believe what I'm hearing!

"I...want you too, Master," I said, "but you're a vampire. I'm a human...we can't."

"And who says so?"

"I...I...Master," I didn't know what to say, he was right.

"No one, huh? Let me ask you something, Aileen. Are you a virgin?" he asked, making me blush.

"Uh...yes I am," I answered, trying to cover my face with the tray. Master threw the tray across the room with his vampiric strength, I jumped a bit.

"Good," he said as he let go of my wrist and getting out of his seat.

"But Master...what are you going to do?" I asked, curious of his future actions.

"Come here, Aileen," he said, and I did as told. His arm wrapped around my waist as he kissed me passionately, I blushed, that was my first kiss. I felt tingly in my lower stomach area, I don't know why, but it felt good and I didn't want it to stop. "Aileen..." Master let out as he continued kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss we were enjoying. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Master," I said as he moved down towards my neck, licking me and giving tiny pecks. "I love you so much, Master." I felt something pointy and sharp pierce my neck, sinking into my tissue. I let out a moan as Master drank my blood, I don't care if I turn into a vampire, I love Master and want to spend eternity with him. He released his fangs from my neck, I leaned up to him and kissed him again, licking over his fangs inside the kiss. "Master..." I moaned quietly. With me still in Master's arm, we fell to the floor, him on top of me, not ending the kiss. His knee went in between my thighs, rubbing hard against my entrance. "Master!" I shouted then covered my mouth with my hands.

"It's okay, love," he said, groping my right breast, "you can be as loud as you want. It's only us here."

"But...ah!" I moaned, barely getting out what I had to say. Master's hands went underneath my dress, sliding off my panties and tossing them to the side. His face went down to my vagina, mouth to my entrance, and began sticking his tongue inside of me "Master!" The movement of his tongue gave me so much pleasure, thrusting in and out of me, swirling around in tiny circles. His mouth went upwards to my clit and began sucking on it, I gripped his hair tightly, moaning in ecstasy.

He removed his tongue from my vagina and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Master ripped off his shirt, tossing it to the side like how he did with my panties, unbuckled his pants and took out his cock. It looked so hard and long, I've never seen a cock like this before, the first time I saw one was when I first met Larry and he was taking a bathroom break, but this is nothing compared to that! Master unbuttoned my dress and took the whole thing off, including my garter belt. My corset was removed due to him ripping it off with his elongated nails, he stopped and gazed at my body.

"Aileen, your body is so beautiful," he said, making me blush, "you might get dirtied by me."

"It's fine with me," I said honestly, "you can dirty me all you want. As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." Master leaned towards my face and kissed me softly. He backed away as he positioned himself, preparing to enter me. I blushed with my eyes closed, Master's going to take my virginity! I don't mind, I love Master and he loves me. I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to take it away, especially not those perverted male guests that come over. Master is the only one I want.

I felt a sharp pain in my uterus, Master's inside of me! He started to thrust slowly inside of me. "Aileen, are you okay? If it hurts, let me know," he said, worrying about me. I nodded my head "yes" to let him know I'm okay, he proceeded with his movements. After a while, I felt marvelous!

"Master!" I shouted as I scratched his back. "It...it feels good! Master, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Aileen," he said before he connected our lips. Our tongues were playing with each other, trying to match up with the rhythm of our bodies clashing into one another. Master broke away from the kiss, pumping into me faster and harder. "Aileen..."

"More, Master," I moaned to him, did I just ask for more? But it feels good, no wonder I asked for more. Master threw himself into me deeper, having me cry out in masochistic pleasure. His pounding became more ferocious, beating against my sweet spot, causing me to turn to a bright shade of rose. "Master!" I screamed as I came, I never did it before and it felt amazing. Master went faster and faster until I felt a warm, thick liquid inside of me, spreading all over my insides. "Master...you came inside of me."

"Does it bother you?" he asked, wiping sweat off of his temples.

"No," I replied, forming a small smile upon my face as Master smirked at me. "Because I love you, Master."

"I love you, too, Aileen," he said back before kissing me softly on the lips. "You have to do something for me, for you too."

"Yes, Master?"

"One, drink," he said as he put his wrist up to my lips. I did as told and sank my fangs into his wrist as he did the same to me. "Good. Two, stop calling me Master."

"Okay, Allen," I said, making him smirk at me. "Anything else?"

"Three, wear this," he said, handing me a ring from his pants pocket. It was a beautiful ring with such a large diamond on it, I gazed at it with wide eyes. "My wife, Aileen, you mean so much to me." I blushed, wife? We're...married?! Oh my God, I just got married! I just got married!

"My husband, Allen, I love you so," I said as I pecked him on the cheek.

* * *

**"Everything will be alright, little one." ~ Allen Dawson**


	4. Chapter 2

**AILEEN POV**** (Year 1918)**

I've been in a relationship with Allen for 30 years, living happily everyday. Since I'm a vampire and have been training, my combat skills have become more sharp and precise. I always come to Allen and show him what I can do. He usually smiles at me warmly or kisses me, holding me close and tight to his form. Even though it's been 30 years, I can't get over how he says "I love you.". Every time I hear it, I just blush and get the chills. I love Allen dearly and would hate to be separated from him. Here he comes now, knocking at my bedroom door. "Come in!" I said.

Allen phased through the door with a grin on his face, charming as usual. "My sweet Aileen," he spoke sensually, "the sun is rising. Let us rest."

"I know, I was going to," I said, closing my coffin lid. Allen walked over to my coffin and opened it, picking me up and putting me on his shoulder. "H-Hey, Allen! What are you doing?"

"You're resting with me, Aileen," he said, I could tell he had a stern face. I just sighed and went along with it, having him put me in the coffin with him. He kissed me on the lips and the forehead, telling me goodnight. "Goodnight, my sweet Aileen."

"Goodnight, Allen. I love you," I said before dozing off.

**Next day...**

"Allen," I whispered, nudging his shoulder, "wake up, sweetheart."

"Hmm...?" he questioned, I giggled at him. "Oh, morning already? How many times have I told you Aileen, we don't wake up at morning. Wait until 4 o'clock or something, I'm tir-..." He didn't get to finish what he had to say before falling back asleep. I kissed him on the cheek before getting out of the coffin, heading straight to the kitchen.

I reached inside the fridge and got Allen and I's blood packs and set them on the counter. I sighed, "Allen, wake up again," I spoke to myself. "I'm so bored. I guess I could clean something." I walked out of the kitchen, forgetting all about the blood, and got dressed in my maid outfit. I grabbed the broom and mop, beginning to clean.

* * *

**ALLEN POV**

It was 4:15 p.m. by the time I woke up, all I could smell outside of my coffin was citrus and wood polisher. I looked to my left, Aileen wasn't in there with me. Was she cleaning? How many times have I told her that I don't need her to do that?

I opened the coffin lid, summoning my clothes and walked out the room to find Aileen. We ran into each other when she was heading to the bedroom. "Aileen, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I was heading towards our bedroom..." she said with her head down.

"To...?"

Aileen looked up at me with those icy blue eyes, making me want her more. "To...," she began, I grabbed her by the waist and held her close to me. Her head went down again, I gripped her chin and made her face me again. "To grab your clothes so I could wash them."

"Aw, so now you think I'm dirty?" I asked her jokingly, rubbing our noses together. The sight of her blush turned me on even more, I wanted my sweet Aileen, I wanted to ravage her, make love to her, but I have to put that aside. I have business that needs to be taken care of. I kissed her softly before letting her go and walking to my study. I... made a deal with Hellsing not so long ago, having them not kill Aileen and I as long as I don't kill any innocent humans. But my hunger for a human has been growing lately, I can feel Aileen's hunger too. Perhaps if we drink from humans from a different country it'll be okay. Most likely not, but it's worth a shot. I wrote down on a scrap piece of paper, "Buy train tickets to go to France". Good, this way Aileen will be happy. But just in case things don't go right, I'll leave my sweet Aileen a letter.

_Dear Aileen,_

_If you're reading this letter, that means that you've found out of my plan to make you happy and I've failed. I tried to put you before myself, which is something I rarely do with others, and make sure you had something that you've never had before - human blood. I could feel your hunger for something warm instead of those blood packs sent from hospitals. My sweet Aileen, I've loved you for the longest and will continue to do so._

_Sincerely,_

_Allen._

* * *

**"Everything will be alright, little one." ~ Allen Dawson**


	5. Chapter 3

**AILEEN POV**

I don't know why, but it seems like Allen has been hiding something from me. Was it a gift? Oh, how much I loved when he gave me gifts, but it's probably not that. A divorce? No, Allen loves me and wouldn't do that! Or could it be something I've always longed for, warm blood? I don't know, but I'm sure I'll love it. I heard knocking at my old bedroom door. "Yes?" I said. Allen came in, a grin across his face as he walked up to me. He leaned down and kissed me, gripping the back of my head to force the kiss to deepen. "Allen?" I asked, shocked by his actions.

"I'm leaving for a while, most likely a month," he said, holding my hands now. What?

"Leaving?" I asked, he's leaving me? "Did I do something? Please, tell me Allen!"

"No, Aileen, I'm not leaving like that," he assured me, I exhaled in relief. "I'm just...leaving. But I promise you that I'll be right back."

"But-!" my words were cut into, due to Allen smashing his lips to mine. He walked out of the room, leaving me speechless. What am I worrying for? Allen's a vampire, he'll be okay. He'll...be back.

...

**Year 1926**

Allen...hasn't returned in 8 years. I miss him dearly, what's happened to him? I've been sending waves of my power throughout London, I haven't picked up anything related to Allen. He didn't even tell me where he went, how am I supposed to find him?! Is...he dead? No, he couldn't be. Allen is...Allen, he can't be killed so easily. Over the years of us being together, I've seen him get stabbed, shot, even get his limbs cut off and he survived all of it. I miss Allen so much, I didn't even know that I could feel like this to someone before. Allen...every time I hear his name or think of it, my lust for him gets out of hand. My dear Allen, where are you?!

I heard the front door open and slam close downstairs, I ran down there to investigate, there I saw Allen. I gasped, "Allen! Oh, Allen!" I ran towards him, hugging him tightly. "Where have you been, Allen?!" I stopped asking questions when I listened to his chest, his heart was beating fast. I looked up to him, he wasn't himself. He looked worried or...scared? Sweat drizzled down his temples and forehead as I examined him. "Allen?" He finally looked down at me, his eyes were a burning crimson as we made eye contact.

"Aileen," he finally spoke, "go upstairs, now."

"What? Why?" I asked worried, he just grew angry at me. He spun my body around, making me face the opposite way.

"Dammit, just do it!" he shouted at me, what's going on?!

"Allen, please tell me wha-"

"Be quiet and just go!" he shouted at me, pushing me against my will to the stairs.

"Tell me why!" I screamed at him, having him bite on his bottom lip.

"Because, I wa-" he stopped speaking when we both heard loud stomping at the front door. "Dammit, now you can't go upstairs. Just...hide!" I finally did as he wanted and hid behind the stairwell. It grew quiet, the loud stomping had stopped. Allen began walking up to the door but got thrown back when the door was kicked open. Allen!

"You know what you've done," the black silhouette at the door said. Allen got himself up and straightened up, walking to the silhouette.

"I don't know what 'bad' I've done, but I do know I've abided to our deal," Allen said, having the black silhouette show it's fangs. Wait, fangs? It's a vampire! Who though? What deal? Why am I so clueless?!

"The matter is that you've still drank from an innocent human! You fool!" the silhouette shouted, making Allen and I jump. "Your business with Hellsing is finished, as well as you and your wife." Huh?! This person was out to kill me and...Allen? Why?! What did we ever do?! Allen has never disturbed anybody! I took another peep from behind the stairwell to see the silhouette pull out an enormous gun, pointing it at Allen's heart. No!

Allen turned around, running to my direction. "AILEEN, NO!" he shouted before he got shot in the heart.

"ALLEN!" I screamed as I got from behind the stairwell, running to where he lied. His bleeding wouldn't stop, he turned into a very pale color, and his breathing was off. I began crying, blood tears streaming down my face. "Allen! Allen! No...Allen!" I screamed throughout the whole manor, the sight of him dying had me feel as if I lost a piece of my heart.

"Shush, Aileen," he whispered as he raised his hand to my face, cupping my cheek, I grabbed it, not ever wanting to let go. "You shouldn't be so sad."

"Why not?! The love of my life is dying in front of me!" I shouted as he just chuckled at me.

"Because..." he whispered again, his hand slipping from my face, "everything will be okay, little one...". I took a good look at Allen, his eyes stopped glistening, his breathing stopped, and he was slowly turning into dust. "Aileen...I love y..." he barely said before the wind took his ashes away. Allen...Allen is dead. The only person I loved...is dead. The only person who understood me is dead. The love of my life is dead! I heard the silhouette chuckling darkly, leaning against the wall. I looked over at him, he stepped in more, coming closer to me as I sat on the floor.

"You...YOU! YOU BASTARD! YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR ON ALLEN'S ASHES THAT I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted as I got up from the ground, running straight towards him. I grabbed the daggers from my garter and threw 12 of them at the stranger, all he did was chuckle at me, shooting bullets towards me. I dodged them easily, getting scratched a bit on the arms as I made my way towards him. I finally reached him as I gripped hiss throat tightly, making sure he doesn't have any air to breathe. A deranged grin appeared on his face, his eyes shot open as a horrifying maroon as he shot my left arm off. I didn't bother me at all, I regenerated my arm as I pulled out another dagger, going straight for the heart. My arm...is frozen. I can't move it! I can't move anything! This man is using his powers to stop me from moving! No, this stranger is going to kill me. I...!...don't care anymore, perhaps when he kills me I'll be reunited with Allen. The stranger cackled at me, what's so funny?!

"You are nothing like that pathetic vampire I eliminated," he said to me, standing tall in front of me. Pathetic? Did he dare call Allen pathetic?! I swear on everything in this world I'll kill him! "You are actually a true vampire, well, on the edge of becoming a true vampire."

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted at him, I took another look at the stranger, he was a pale vampire with shoulder-length black hair, wearing an all red Victorian outfit with black boots. He snickered as I stared him down. "I don't care about your opinion of me, good or bad! How dare you call Allen pathetic? Since you killed him..." I began crying again, "you...YOU MIGHT AS WELL KILL ME TOO!"

The red-coated bastard walked up to me as I sat on the floor, crying my eyes out. He crouched down and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping my blood tears off of my face. Why? Why is he doing this? Just kill me already! It's so painful living without Allen by my side or just knowing that he's no longer living! "It would be a waste to kill you. Like I said before, you're on the edge of becoming a true vampire," he said, throwing his handkerchief to the side. He got up and walked away, disappearing into the darkness, leaving me with my sorrow and pain.

I got myself up from the floor, grabbing a broom and dustpan to sweep up some of the remaining ashes of Allen. I grabbed a vase and poured them into it, putting the vase inside of one of my bags. Next was my clothes; I put them inside of a suitcase Allen bought me for my 29th birthday. I decided that I needed to check Allen's study for anything, perhaps there's something in there for me. I walked up to the oak desk and found a...letter for me? I read the letter, having tears trickle down my cheeks once again.

_Dear Aileen,_

_If you're reading this letter, that means that you've found out of my plan to make you happy and I've failed._  
_I tried to put you before myself, which is something I rarely do with others, and make sure you had something that you've_  
_never had before - human blood. I could feel your hunger for something warm instead of_  
_those blood packs sent from hospitals._  
_My sweet Aileen, I've loved you for the longest and will continue to do so._

_Sincerely,_

_Allen._

The letter was so sweet, it made me burst out in tears. "Allen..." I whispered to myself, "I love you too and will also continue to do so."

That...that red-coated bastard! I'll avenge you, Allen, I promise to you!

* * *

**"Everything will be alright, little one." ~ Allen Dawson.**


	6. Chapter 4

**AILEEN POV (year 1983)**

For 57 years, I've been searching for that red-coated bastard. Should I...give up? No, I can't, I swore to Allen that I would kill him. Where could he be though? Is he from a different country? I'll never know but I refuse to give up on finding him. Wait a second, didn't that letter Allen left me say something about Hellsing? What is that? Where is that? Maybe if I ask around, some people may know.

As I walked down the streets of Bristol, I approached a woman that looked like she was in her thirties. "Excuse me ma'am, but have you ever come across the name 'Hellsing'?" I asked her, she looked at me as if I was crazy.

"My apologies, but no I haven't," the useless bitch said, I just walked away from her saying "thanks" with no emotion. Well, there's many people here in Bristol, I'm pretty sure that someone around here has heard of the name.

**...**

I asked about 25-30 people on the streets of Bristol, their same reply was "No" or "What is this Hellsing you speak of?" I was actually going to give up until I saw one woman I haven't asked. I walked up to her, tapped her on the shoulder with a smile on my face.

"Excuse me, but have you heard of the name 'Hellsing'?" I asked, she looked at me like the last woman, like I was crazy. "Probably not," I muttered, "never mind, I'll just lea-" The woman grabbed my wrist and had a concentrating look upon her face.

"Actually, yes I have," she said. "My boyfriend Charles works as a soldier there. Is there anything you need from them?"

I smiled and nodded my head at the human. "Yes! Please tell me where Hellsing is located."

"Well, it's like a secret manor but I guess I can tell one person. It's located in London, right next a large group of woods," she whispered to me. "Good luck trying to get in there, the front gate is guarded by Hellsing soldiers!"

I patted the human on her shoulder, starting to walk away. "Don't worry, I have my own ways to enter. Thank you, by the way."

**...**

I materialized to the city of London and instantly ran to the woods I was told about. It was nighttime, although I could clearly see through the trees and branches to find a large manor guarded by two humans. Yes, this must be the place, this must be Hellsing! I leaped through the woods, branch to branch until I reached the front of the gate, standing a few feet away from the guards.

"Halt!" the one on the left said, putting his hand to my face. "What business do you have with Hellsing?"

"You do know this is a private residence, right?" the one on the right said.

I chuckled at the foolish humans. "Indeed I do know this is a private residence," I said with one of Allen's grins upon my face.

"What business do you have with Hellsing?" the left guard repeated. I smirked at him, making him shake a bit.

"It's a private issue," I said, "something you two do not need to know of."

"You...You bitch!" the two said before they opened fire at me, blowing my arms and half of my face off. When the two were done, their breathing was heavy, I could hear their hearts beating fast, and I could smell the stench of fear coming off of them. I couldn't help but cackle at the idiots, they really believed that they murdered me! I regenerated my body and stood tall over the two wimps. Now they were shaking even harder!

"Did you honestly think that would kill me?" I asked, having them cower below me. "Well, DID YOU?" The second guard shot me in my face, I caught it with my teeth and spit it out at him. "Uh-uh-uh, shooting me while I'm speaking isn't going to complete the job, either. Perhaps you need a little lesson on how to kill vampires." I thrust my hand into the left guard's stomach, having his large intestine fall out, next was his skull. I cracked it and let the blood spill out his ears, eyes, nose, and mouth then plunged my other hand into his cranium, bursting out his brains. He fell to the ground, still bleeding to death. I turned to face towards the right guard. "I suppose you're next," I said to him as he aimed his gun to my face.

I kicked the gun out of his hand, fracturing his carpal. I then twisted his wrist, making him scream out in pain. Now this human's back was to my stomach as I began whispering in his ear. "Jeez, dinner sure does look good tonight. Frightened punk, my favorite," I sank my fangs into his neck, devouring his bitter blood. After I drained him, I threw him to the ground, he was disgusting, he must've had a health issue when he was alive. 1983, humans just don't taste the same as they used to. Just thinking of it, I haven't had a delicious human ever; I always had bitter, sour, or tart tasting blood.

I kicked the front gate open as I walked up to the front door. The door creaked open for me, making me peep in with curiosity. A gloved hand came out through the door, gripping my throat tightly. The bitch who did it finally revealed themselves; it was a tall man with glowing ruby red eyes that matched his red outfit. Wait... That's...! That's him! That red-coated bastard who killed Allen!

* * *

**"Everything will be alright, little one." ~ Allen Dawson**


	7. AN

**!Hey guys, I just really wanted you to know this!**

**I may not be able to update my stories for a while, starting tomorrow. The reason behind that is because I'm getting surgery. Oral surgery to be exact. Actually, I'm getting Part One of my surgery done tomorrow, which means that this hiatus might happen again. I've been told that this is a very crucial surgery. My surgeons told me that I need so much rest that it's crazy! Sorry about that guys, but as soon as I'm done recovering, I promise that I'll update stories asap!**

**Thanks for (hopefully) understanding and reading my stories!**

**I'll see you guys soon!,**

**Love,**

**Stella Phantomhive**


	8. AN again

**Hi, people of FanFiction! Here's an update on my recovery.**

**I previously got surgery done (again, wtf.) and, unfortunately, there is more to come. But here's the good part! Until September 25th, I can update my stories and log on more often! I just created a FictionPress account and I'll share that along with my Quotev account. So...yeah! Expect _something_ updated (other than this A/N...)**


	9. Good AN!

**GOOD NEWS!**

**No more surgery for almost a month! (: My next appointment is October 30th, which sucks because it's the day before Halloween and I can't eat any candy! But it's fine because I get to update some storiesssssss! Btw, I'm going to change my pen name so that it matches my FictionPress pen name.**

**Anyways, on my way to editing/updating,**

**xoxo~**


End file.
